


Nawashi

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Another late afternoon in Arbitro's play room. This time, he's taken out the ropes...
Relationships: Arbitro/Kau (Togainu no Chi)
Kudos: 13
Collections: Season of Kink





	Nawashi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the free square on my 2020 card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth, using _rope bondage_ as my prompt.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Togainu no Chi and all the characters in it are owned by Nitro+CHiRAL. I'm only borrowing them. No disrespect intended and I'm not earning any money from writing this. No people, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story. (Please note the pairing for extra warning...)

Even though he couldn't see, Kau knew what his Master had decided to take out. He could smell the hemp fibres of the rope, as well as the slight scent of sweat and other bodily fluids that was still clinging to it, despite Arbitro being particular about washing the ropes after each use.

He squirmed slightly, eager to feel them on him, but stilled himself in his kneeling position when Arbitro cleared his throat. It might have been a reprimand, it might not, but Kau didn't take the risk of angering his Master now. Not when they were in the play-room and it was their time together. There was a tiny rattle of chains from one of the boys behind him, but Kau didn't care. Sometimes he could get a clue of what Arbitro was doing through the reactions of the boys that still had their sight, but right now he didn't need any hints. All his senses - the ones he had left - were focused on Arbitro, and he had a perfect image in his mind of where he was and what he was doing. He imagined him dressed in his fine, white silk suit, blond hair fanned out over his shoulders, and the white mask contrasting with his piercing, demanding eyes. 

A small shiver ran down Kau's spine as Arbitro walked towards him, footsteps softened by the carpet. He could feel his Master's presence just in front of him, like a pressure in the air, even before Arbitro said anything.

"Ah, my pet. So impatient..." Arbitro's voice was pleased, soft, and Kau leaned forward a little, finding his hand to rub his cheek against. Arbitro had already taken his gloves off in preparation for using the rope, and Kau sighed at the feel of his long, soft fingers against his face. "I can see that you're already excited."

Kau nodded. Just thinking about what his Master was going to do to him had made him hard. 

Arbitro made Kau stand up, and then the slow process of tying him into a body harness began. A row of knots down his chest and stomach was gradually transformed into diamond shapes, the long ends of the rope wound back and forth around his body. Every time the rope ends were pulled through, they slid deliciously over his skin, like a caress. The ropes were tightened around him, pulling at the crotch ropes and making Kau feel that even if Arbitro didn't touch him, he was still held by him, held firmly by his Master.

Then Arbitro wound another rope around Kau's torso, including his upper arms, and his fingers brushed over Kau's nipples, his piercings, occasionally tugging lightly at them. Kau would have moaned if he could, the sensations making him almost dizzy from arousal, but only a hoarse wheeze came out. More ropes, and Kau's arms were firmly bound behind his back, his upper arms held tightly against his torso. He squirmed a little, just shifting in his position - not because he was uncomfortable, not to test the bonds, but to feel them better, to feel how even those small movements were constrained and controlled. 

"Spread your legs," Arbitro ordered, and Kau obeyed immediately.

His thighs were bound, row upon row of ropes laid next to each other, and Kau could feel the ends of the ropes dangling down his legs. Arbitro had tied him up like this before, of course, and Kau thought he knew what would come next. He was told to kneel, and happily lowered himself to the floor in front of his Master. Like he'd thought - hoped - Arbitro then tied his ankles to his thighs, making it impossible for Kau to stand up or straighten his legs even a fraction. He was trapped, kneeling, knees wide apart, submitting to his Master. _Please,_ he thought. _Please own me, use me, take me... Master!_ It was words that he couldn't say out loud ever again, but didn't need to, because Arbitro knew his every need. Kau made a needy, voiceless sound, and Arbitro chuckled softly, petting his hair. 

"So pretty," Arbitro whispered. "Like fine art."

Kau could hear the sound of a zipper being opened, fabric rustling, and then he felt the soft warmth of his Master's bare skin against his face. Arbitro's hard cock rubbed against Kau's cheek, then slid into his open mouth. 

Kau gasped as the taste of his Master almost overwhelmed him with happiness. He licked and sucked eagerly, almost desperately now that he finally was able to give his Master pleasure. He strained against the bonds to use every trick his Master had taught him, and Arbitro's moans gave Kau more satisfaction than any orgasm could have...


End file.
